You have got to be kidding me
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Treize didn’t die in the MS explosion. He was, Infact, transported across dimensions, crazy, I know, but that’s what happened. Somehow, he ended up in the magical world of Harry Potter and, surprisingly enough, he’s not joined You-Know-Who...


You've got to be kidding me!

Title: You've got to be Kidding me.....

Anime: Gundam Wing Harry Potter crossover

Rating: pg13, may be R in later chapters if I can fix it/ get help

Genre: supernatural, X-over, romance, action/ adventure

Pairing(s): ? (Yes, there will be pairings, but, I think I'll let the reviewers decide! As long as you choose Yaoi/ Yuri couple, threesomes/ foursomes, I'll do the pairings with the most votes!)

Warning(s): bad language, authoress hasn't read Harry potter in a while.... May be limey later, though its highly unlikely, YAOI may have YURI later, a bit AU

Summary: Gundam Wing-Harry Potter x-overTreize didn't die in the MS explosion. He was, Infact, transported across dimensions, crazy, I know, but that's what happened. Somehow, he ended up in the magical world of Harry Potter and, surprisingly enough, he's not joined up with Voldie! Milliado has his suspicions about the explosion, and searches for answers. The gundam boys, still wary of their old enemy, don't quite believe him, that is, until they, along with Zechs, get thrown out of their dimension and into another war, between muggles and wizards...

Authors note(s): I know, another fic.... I'm sorry, ok! I just needed to write a new one! It's either this, or a YGO-HP x-over... anyway, I'm still mainly working on updating of Vampires and Neko-Jins, but I'm gonna be away for about two weeks, so.... I'll just post this, them I'll update loads more in September, ok? Also, I need your opinion of the pairings! Please vote via review! The choices are:

(DM Draco Malfoy, HP Harry Potter, SB Sirius Black, LM Lucius Malfoy)

1) 13x6x5, 3x4, 1x2, HPxDM (2 votes) suggestion for RL

2) 13xLMx6 1x2x5 HPxDM 3x4

3) 2xDM 1x5 3x4 HPxLM 13xSBx6

4) 2xLM 4xDM 1x3x5 13xSBx5 (1 vote)

5) Um, you say random pairings and I'll do them the pairings with the most votes get to be in the fic! Just a quick note, I WILL NOT PAIR HARRY POTTER UP WITH THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE: Heero, Duo, Hermionie, Ron.

ALSO, in this story, the Mariemaia thing didn't happen, because, 1, I don't know that much about it, and 2, the pilots don't yet know Milliado's alive and 3, adding Mariemaia will just make things waaaay too complicated for the moment, so I guess it's a bit AU

PLEASE R&R! Thank-you!

You've _got _to be kidding me?!

Prologue:

Milliado's PoV:

'Kaboom!!!!!!' that's all it took, one little explosion, and it was all over. One mans death, and tat was it, the war was over; Oz, White fang, Gundam pilots, Rebels, they all stopped fighting. Peace was achieved by one mans death. It seems so.... Wrong. Out of all the hundreds of thousands of innocents, of soldiers, of men, women and children, the death of one twenty-four year old aristocrat, noble-born general had more impact on the whole of man kind than the rest of their deaths combined. It took a while to sink in, but then I realised, just how...wrong, how sad, how.... How...how can one mans life or death have such a big impact? It's inconceivable, isn't it?

I was his second in command for so long; we had been friends, best friends, since we were children. I met him before I started attending the military academy, at a family ball or some other pointless function that I was suppose to be attending, but had decided to hide from in my fathers private library. Treize was eleven at the time, I had just turned six. He was the first person older than myself who treated me like an adult, like my opinion counted, like I had real worth, and not just because I was the heir to the throne in Sanq, but because I was his equal.

It doesn't matter that we ended up on opposing sides; he was sill by best, oldest and truest friend. And I did absolutely nothing to save him. Well, that's not entirely true. I did help Une with her plan, after all. We knew he'd try something like that, we just knew it. How could I not, after knowing him for so many years? How could Une not, after fawning over and following him devotedly as she had for so long? We knew he'd pull a stunt like that. He'd tried so hard to make his ideal become a reality, only to realise that they only way to accomplish that was to sacrifice himself. That's why we did it. We rigged his mobile suit. He was meant be ejected from the suit the second of impact, but.... The rescue teams couldn't find him.... instead of spending their time searching for him, they saved me from Epyon.... They were meant to save him, not me!

Treize, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry...

Une doesn't blame me, but I do. She's one of the only ones who know I survived. It's strange, we never really used to get on, but now that Treize is gone...

Even Une gave up on the search for Treize's body after six months of searching. We didn't even find a trace of his suit, it was as if he had never been there, as if the suit had never exploded.

Une became the leader of the Preventors. She moved back to Earth with her lover, Sally Po, and set up HQ in Sanq. My little sister finally got over that gundam boy, and got together with Dorothy. Yuy, Chang and Maxwell apparently joined the Preventors, after a bit of persuasion on Une's part. Barton joined months after them. Winner, unable to escape his duties as the CEO of WEI, took slightly longer but, after convincing a few of his sisters to run WEI for him, joined the Preventors a year after the others. Une offered me a place as the second in command of the Preventors, she even offered to allow me to become an undercover agent, but I just couldn't give up on my search for him, for Treize.

It took me almost two years, but I did it, I finally did it. I found part of Tallgease II. With a little help from Dr. J and Dr. G, who had also been presumed dead by all, I discovered the truth behind the explosion, I found out what really happened to Treize, and I did the unthinkable..........

I went to the gundam pilots for help.......

End of prologue

sorry it got deleated! please, please review!

Please R&R! Thank-you!


End file.
